


欢场迷情

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 辫九 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	欢场迷情

这个城市的灯红酒绿都是通宵达旦的。随着音乐晃动的腰肢伴随着浅笑，口红的印记印在酒杯上，稍不留神就会被当作是丢出去的一枚筹码。

欢声笑语变成垂头懊恼都是一瞬间的事情。

荷官亮了底牌，在最后一张牌亮出来的那一刻，杨九郎就知道他完了。他最后的底牌也没了，他输光了所有，再不能够继续下去。

这里不缺的就是金钱和怎么都签不够的支票，这里只收钱，其他的都不收。杨九郎浑身上下只有一件昂贵的衣服，可是这里的规矩就是再昂贵的衣服也不收，杨九郎没有办法，但他确定自己还是想要继续。

他张了张口，问他们这里的管事的：手你们要不要？

“我们老板想见你。”进去问了一圈的人再出来，给杨九郎下达了这样的命令，“老板说，你要想继续，你就去找他。”

有钱继续玩下去，才是真的。

在开这个场子之前，张云雷是想不通为什么会有人这样沉迷这种游戏。尝到一点甜头就想要继续，觉得幸运之神总会眷顾他。输了一点点也觉得没什么，哪有只赢不输的好事，运气久久不来，他们就相信，运气总会来的。

于是等到了他们自己倾家荡产，负债累累。等到他们承担不起了，幸运之神都没有再回到他们的身边。

幸运之神很忙，并不会专门为谁停留，如果为谁停留了那也不会在你身边停留。

不过就是一场看不开不甘心的人间游戏。

张云雷开这个场子，只是为了自己能够赚钱。遇见杨九郎之前，他看过无数的人在这里毁掉自己的一生，但是他没想过杨九郎这样温柔的人也会对这种游戏沉迷。

温柔的人应该去成家立业，遇上心爱的人过上平凡又美满的生活，而不是在这里挥霍着自己的人生甚至是自己把自己毁掉。

张云雷不是什么救世主，他拯救不了别人，所以他也从来都不去看杨九郎在场子里是什么样子的。那些赢了钱就吆喝着，输了钱就破口大骂的场合之上，杨九郎也会这样吗？

他的手下敲了敲门进了来，对张云雷说：杨九郎他输掉了所有。

喊他进来。张云雷给自己点了根雪茄。

手下七七八八讲了个大概，说杨九郎问他们要不要手了，于是杨九郎一进门，张云雷就举着他的手认真地看了看。

“是很好看，值得为你这双手上份保险。”张云雷叼着烟笑，“只是我要了你的手有什么用呢，你没了手就不能继续玩下去了。”

张云雷的眼里有风情，杨九郎知道张云雷是什么意思。他进场子第一天，交了钱就看到站在二楼的张云雷，别人告诉他，张云雷是这里的老板。

年纪轻轻的本来也是家里有人靠这个起家，但他从来没下场子玩过。他不好这口，但却有着最精明干练的头脑，懂得怎么能够赚到钱。

在这里，只要你有钱，就是他的座上宾。在这里，只要你没有钱，他还可以借给你。所以张云雷的场子总是最热的，源源不断的有人来。

杨九郎知道张云雷一定会对他格外开恩，他第一天和张云雷说话，张云雷就毫不掩饰地表达了自己的喜欢。张云雷说，他喜欢杨九郎，因为他没见过有哪个温柔的人有这样固执要去做的事情。

但是杨九郎满心只有在那桌子上赢到更多的钱。

“那您借我点钱。”

借钱可以，但是手他张云雷还是要的。张云雷从抽屉里拿出一副手铐来，铐住杨九郎的一只手。

“别摘下来，这只手现在是我的。如果你再输了钱，两只手都铐上去的时候，就任我处置了。”

任他处置能有什么，不过就是要和他在一起。杨九郎不在乎是不是能够在一起，他在乎的是还有没有钱能够继续玩下去。

欢声笑语又响了起来，觥筹交错之间杨九郎也跟着那些舞蹈的人尽情舞动。他刚刚赢了点小钱，中场休息的时候他点了蛋糕，虽然他的手上带着手铐，那只手不是他的，可是他逆风翻盘了不是吗？

也许过不了多久，他就有了钱可以除去他的手上的手铐，当然，如果不行，他还有另一只手可以铐上去。

张云雷站在高处看着这样快乐的杨九郎，不自觉地也勾起嘴角。身边的手下问他，要不要再给杨九郎放点水。张云雷摇了摇头。

给了他能够继续的理由，下一步就应该拷住他的双手。

黑色的皮鞋带着跟，一步一步走向杨九郎。沉浸在欢愉之中的杨九郎感觉到有谁拉住了他一把，把他拉进了更大的欢愉之中。他笑着勾住来人的脖子，这才看见了嘴角上扬的张云雷。

“这么开心？”张云雷抵着他的唇，尝出来了杨九郎嘴里果酒的味道，“赢钱了吗？”

“不多不少，刚好还掉之前欠下的。”杨九郎和他唇瓣摩擦，也是因为那么点酒意，他张开嘴和张云雷接吻，默许张云雷的舌头伸进他的嘴里搅动着。

灯光迷离之下，杨九郎感觉到张云雷摸着他的屁股，他们随着音乐扭动，再往下走一步就要贴到墙面。

“还继续玩吗？”张云雷把手伸进杨九郎的裤子里，摸了摸那冰冷的皮带。

“当然。”

醉酒迷情，拥抱来的更加虚幻也真实。杨九郎撅着自己的屁股，嘟嘟囔囔地要张云雷再借给他一些钱。

“你从来不劝我不要玩下去，我喜欢你这样。”

“那你要不要和我在一起？”张云雷循循善诱，笑着揉了揉杨九郎的屁股把他往自己的怀里带，“和我在一起你就可以玩下去。”

杨九郎思索了几秒，他好像听见自己心口晃骰子的声音，他说，好。

为什么不劝杨九郎，张云雷从来都有自己的打算。他说：我想不出来他在场子里的样子，但我想知道他爱我的样子。一步一步给他钱，让他沉迷，等他享受了这种纸醉金迷无法逃离的时候，我会告诉他，和我在一起你可以一直玩下去。

你要不要和我在一起？

Fin


End file.
